The 2-fluoro-1,3-benzodithiol 1,1,3,3-tetraoxide derivative according to the present invention is not known.
A known example of a conventional technique for introducing a monofluoromethyl group is to use 1-fluoro-1,1-bis(phenylsulfonyl)methane to convert an acetoxy group on a compound having the acetoxy group at an allylic position into a monofluoromethyl group (Patent Literature 1). Other examples include a method in which the same agents are used to convert a silyl group on an aromatic silane compound into a monofluoromethyl group and an addition reaction onto an acetylene compound (Non-Patent Literature 1).